Team Indigo
Team Indigo is a rescue team made up of six Pokemon. Together, they work to stop villains from doing damage to their home region and in some cases, the world. History It was originally founded by Rigel, Karo, and Silver, and Ice almost immediately joined after. These four found themselves working for Creep's mob as the highest ranking members. Additionally, there were a couple other, lower ranking mob members who desperately wanted to be part of Team Indigo. While their memberships were unofficial, they still joined the team on several missions, but never seemed to be "right" for the team. As Creep's leadership began to fade, they seemed to be on their own most of the time, even taking it upon themselves to add in Kato. While Creep focused more on his own things, the team decided that it would be best for their image as heroes to split from the mob. They set up in a smaller building across the street from Creep's mob building. During the move, they eagerly welcomed their newest member, a wanderer named Zee, into their group. Members Rigel Travolk An adventurous Astral Pancham who seems to be viewed by his friends as the team's leader. His unique powers, combined withhis Pokemon abilities make him very powerful, especially considering his size. Additionally, his ninja training make him an expert in stealthy operations. On top of all this, he's a werewolf with decent control over his powers,except under certain lunar effects. His courage and quick thinking make him a good leader. He also puts others before himself, which unfortunately causes him to get into trouble quite often. Sylvester A. Owens Silver is a shapeshifter of some sort, usually seen in the shape of a Sylveon, with a mysterious history. He is easily the most serious member of the team, havi ng little patience when his sillier teammates are goofing around. He relies on his brute strength more than anything in battle. He also has a plethora of spells and a heavy weapon at his disposal. He prefers going straight towards the main goal of a mission, rather than getting sidetracked by other things. He's also found ways to put his belly to good use. He will not hesitate to take charge if he feels the need to. Karo A childish and playful Ditto. Karo prefers just hanging out and playi ng with his friends rather than going on serious missions, but still loves the adventure. Karo always finds away to make use of his transforming, which is extremely helpful to the team. His childish nature often leads him to try and befriend bad guys, which he surprisingly succeeds at doing sometimes. Karo eagerly tags along with his friends on any mission because he likes the adventure and spending time with all his friends, and gladly helps out when it means keeping people happy. Hazeel Hazeel, sometimes referred to by her nickname, Ice, is a friendly and slightly sassy weavile. She has a healthy balance between her silly and serious sides, knowing when she needs to act more seriously. Hazeel uses her speed, razor-like claws and ice attacks to her advantage well. She tends to act like a cat more often than not, and has a strong obsession with lemons. Overall, Hazeel is a fun and caring member of the team. Kato Pachi Kato is an energetic and endlessly cheerful shiny Pachirisu. He's always looking for a way to keep himself entertained. Like his friends, he loves having adventures and exploring new places. His love of science lead him to invent numerous tools and things for his friends, though some are more useful than others. He also serves as the team's doctor, however some of his practices are a bit questionable . Sometimes he can be a bit negligent or clumsy, but would never let any harm come to his friends. Zee'mmoro Jin'tol Zee is a Lucario and the newest addition to the team. He's a lot calmer than the others, allowing him to think carefully about the consequences of their actions. As he spent most of his life wandering around on his own, he has tons of life expirience that he can put to good use when they become relevant. Zee has an interesting way of ending conflicts more peacefully than the others. Even when their antics get strange, he usually goes with what they're doing until things get really dangerous. Zee's more sensible nature is extremely useful to the rest of the team. Other Members Justin Jet The telekinetic Buizel doesn't join the rest of the team as often as the main six. He prefers doin g his own thing and keeping to himself. He doesn't tolerate the more wacky antics of the rest of the team, though he does care a lot about everyone. However when he does tag along, he puts his telekinesis to great use. In some cases, he shows up later when the team needs back up. He's extremely smart, which helps the team out of a lot of trouble. His plans always work out, if anyone listens to them. They usually seem bad at first, but eventually have the results he wanted. Zeke As a Greninja, Zeke is able to move quickly and quietly. He is a skilled ninja and strong fighter. He obviously has a strong friendship with Zee, since he just showed up not long after Zee joined everyone. Like Justin, he doesn't join the others very often, since he's usually doing his own things and there isn't a strong demand for a second ninja on the team. He still enjoys spending time with everyone and shows a much more playful side when he does. Allies Creep H. Raichu As his friends and former employees, Creep will gladly help the team if he can. The rest of his mob are also always willing to lend a hand. Roscoe Rigel's panda. Though not really a member of the team, he often comes to their aid if Rigel calls for him. Waddle Dee (Unintroduced) Another friend, and housemate, of Rigel's. He reluctantly joins the others when he needs to. Clay A friend of the team. He lives on a small island, so he really only joins them if they're around his area. Leon Kex As a detective, Leon and the team help each other solve various cases. Razor (Unintroduced) Tank A friend of Karo's who has helped the team on a few occasions. Coralina (Unintroduced) Debbie Grayshine (Unintroduced) Prime A mysterious Golurk that Karo befriended. His overprotective personality has helped the team before Tyrant Another of Karo's many friends who has used his strength to assist the team in the past. Eclipse A lonely Darkrai. Because of this, he hasn't assisted the team as much as other allies, but has used his ghostly abilities to help before. The Static Squad (Unintroduced) A Plusle and Minun who are also Kato's cousins. They continue to help their cousin and his friends in any way they can. Sukai A motherly bird who helps the team, especially when they need someone strong and airborne. The Indigo HQ Team Indigo's base of operations. Each member has their own room that they can do whatever they want with. More info will come later on. Logo 2.jpg|The team's alternate logo Logo 3.jpg|Alternate logo 2 0A7422g.png|A picture Karo made g1U479b.png|Another picture Karo made Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Team Indigo